When Danny And Danielle Not Here I
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny back to Casper High for exam, and Danny also bring Danielle together, and Danny and Danielle not in their side, how the situation will be?
1. Chapter 1

When Danny And Danielle Not Here I Part 1

The time will follow as ' **Have Little Sister And Brother Really Felt Annoyed**.' The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

Monday, Kansas City

Tony and Wendy have success to collaboration with the big client, and the big client very generous, gift as first corporation. And the gift is…

Night

Tony and Wendy in living room watch television and magazine. Danny and Fiona come in downstairs, told Tony and Wendy

Fiona: Dad, mom, I really no way to stopped Phoebe and Philip play the toys.

Danny: And now they both still suck the new nipple in upstairs.

Tony: You both didn't tried rushed it?

Fiona: We does, but they both sucked nipple so tightly, we can't even took out the nipple from them both mouth.

Wendy: Keeping like this, when Britney back, seen them like this, she will be so mad.

Danny: Maybe Britney not gonna go to look Phoebe and Philip.

Tony: Impossible, now they not crying, if Britney does not hear it, she will doubt about why Phoebe and Philip not crying, she will realize.

This time Britton is back. And mom dad want Britton go to upstairs look. And Britton go to upstairs look. After few minutes, Britton come to downstairs. He said

Britton: Why they both so much toys in here, and now they still suck the nipple, we can't let Britney seen they like this, when Britney seen she will so mad, anyway why they so much toys?

Tony: Today we have success with big client corporation business, this all toys are the gift first met. I and your mom also surprised why the client gift this. But the client said…

Britney was back, because they hear the car sound.

Wendy: Hurry, go to sitting in sofa pretend for nothing happen.

Britney was get into house, and she saw everybody was sitting in sofa just like usually. And Britney asking

Britney: I'm back. Why you all sit in sofa, dinner still not ready yet?

Tony: Britney, today i and you mom success got the big client and business.

Britney: Congrats but dad mom you both always success, and this time have any special?

Wendy: Is like this. This time the big client have gift as first met, but the gift was a lot of more.

Britney: And what is the gift?

Britton: Eh….the gift…..

Fiona: The gift is…

Danny: Was not gift on us.

Britney: Not gift on us but Phoebe and Philip? Oh right, today they were quiet, not crying like everyday were. Today Phoebe and Philip were good girl boy. Not right, impossible, I should go to upstairs look.

Tony: Wait, Britney. When you look don't be so mad.

Britney: They both always outrageous, we all already habit. What different as this time?

Then Britney go to upstairs look, while Danny and Fiona followed. When Britney get in upstairs, she saw Phoebe and Philip were crawling as walk again and suck the nipple and play the toys, and Britney said

Britney: Whoa, Danny and Fiona, what is this whole stuff? Barbie doll, remote control car, doll, clay, building block toys and more. We all so difficult to made them walk, and now they were crawling again, still yet suck the nipple, oh my god.

Then Britney go to took the nipple from Phoebe mouth, but her mouth bite and suck so tightly, and Philip stopped her, so Britney try to took off from Philip mouth, but Phoebe also stopped her. Britney so mad, but she also try calm to advise, but Phoebe and Philip not listen, also doing naughty, took the hand ringing hit Britney, and Britney still want to calm, and Danny and Fiona were frightened, but they also trying to stop them, but Phoebe and Philip also took the milk bottle threw Danny and Fiona. Britney was get enough, she so furious, so Britney giving a big slap on cheek to Phoebe and Philip, she so vigorously, and Britney said

Britney: Please, wide awake, when you both just can get less mature and grow up. Everyday being like this, are you both not annoyed?

But Phoebe and Philip not care about Britney said, and they both after got slap vigorously, then Phoebe and Philip touching the cheek and crying so loudly: Wah….

Britney go to downstairs asked mom dad while Danny and Fiona followed, Tony and Wendy said they also surprised client gift, but the client said already prepared for the business corporation, they said when debate, Britney so serious, so for them happy, they gave the gift to Phoebe and Philip. And Britney replied

Britney: Mom dad, this not for them both happy, is spoiled them. But if client sincerity, also can't refused.

Britton: They crying so loudly, what done from you to them?

Danny: Phoebe and Philip were so naughty, not listen Britney said and used the toys threw Britney, Fiona and me, so…

Fiona: So for us, and Britney can't took anymore, Britney slap vigorously on them both cheek.

Tony: It's OK, Britney.

Wendy: We not blamed on you, really the lesson they must got.

Britney: But they didn't, ignored us and still crying for loudly, when hear them cried, really felt annoyed.

Britton: We also felt annoyed, but no way because they were us little sister and brother.

Danny: Yeah, you just don't be so mad.

Fiona: Just relax, big sister, we're here.

Housekeeper: Dinner are ready.

But Phoebe and Philip still crying so loudly.

Britney: Hear already felt annoyed, I don't want for them both ruined we all appetite. Britton, Danny and Fiona, come with me go to upstairs.

Danny: That will not you hypnotize to make them fall asleep.

Britney: Yes.

Then 4 of them go to upstairs, Britney want Danny hold Phoebe and Philip, Britton hold Philip eyes, and Fiona hold Phoebe eyes, Britney hypnotize made them fall asleep, hugged them back to room sleep and 4 of them back to downstairs dinner with mom dad.

When Dinner, Tony and Wendy said

Tony: Britney, now they are fell asleep, don't mad again, alright?

Wendy: Just relax, we're here for you, are you have any sad, just tell us.

Britney: Thanks for all of you, but now I really felt better. And Britton, Danny and Fiona, later dinner, we unpack all toys also the nipple, tomorrow I want take all toys donate to orphanage, to the people more needed.

Britton: Danny and Fiona: OK.

Next Day

Phoebe and Philip wake up, but they seen the whole toys have disappears, and Phoebe and Philip find the toys all around, but they couldn't find out, so they crying loudly, only housekeeper in home, and housekeeper also felt so annoyed, but she still want to feet they warm milk.

Night

Britton and Britney were back, Britton with Britney back because his car are repairing from broken. Britney hear Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly, Britney doesn't want wasted her ability to hypnotize them anymore, when Britton and Britney go to upstairs, Phoebe and Philip annoyed Britney yelled 'Toys, Toys…..' So Britton and Britney hugged them both back to room. They didn't locked the door because neither Phoebe and Philip also don't know how to pull the door. After closed the door, Britton and Britney go to downstairs dinner with dad mom, Danny and Fiona. Danny asked Britney

Danny: Hey, Britney, where the toys you gift?

Britney: I presents all toys to orphanage, but there doesn't need the nipple, coincidence my both colleague have 7 months and 5 months baby they need, so I gift them.

Fiona: Have you any way to make Phoebe and Philip stop crying, from morning until now, they only crying, stop few minutes and continues as crying.

Britney: Don't care of them, give them good, they will worse.

Britton: Cannot always let them just crying.

Britney: I have. Dad mom you both always scold them both until they good.

Tony: We not gonna to scold them.

Wendy: And I don't think have any use for scold.

Britney: Take one step one day by one day.

Next day, morning

Tony and Wendy were went to work, and Fiona went to school, Britney take Britton and Danny back to Bishop parent home, Britton want drive home car while his car was repairing, and Danny stay the review book in home, and is time Danny back to his own school exam which 5 days later, also Britney want take something. When three of them go inside, they want go to take the stuff, but housekeeper find them, and said

Housekeeper: Miss Bishop and…

Housekeeper called Mary

Britney: Mary, you worked in here already over 10 years. Don't always called us miss Bishop or mister Bishop, just call Britney, Britton, just called us name.

Mary: Yes.

Britney: What's up?

Mary: Eh… Phoebe and Philip, what should I say for perfect?

Britton: Just tell us.

Danny: And we must better hurry…

Mary: You guys should go t Phoebe and Philip room look by you guys own self.

Then Britton, Britney and Danny go to Phoebe and Philip room look, and really were outrageous and more disgusting. They saw Phoebe and Philip together, but Phoebe was suck the nipple, when they got in, Phoebe give the nipple to Philip suck, it really made them so repulsive. And Britney asked

Britney: Why they have the nipple? Mary, you should have cleaned the room, have you not realized it?

Mary: I also didn't knew, when I saw I was immediately found you guys.

Danny: No wonder Fiona said morning Phoebe and Philip so much time was quietly, originally Phoebe and Philip are…

Britton: Secretly suction the nipple.

Then Britney yelled 'Phoebe, Philip, what are you both doing?' But Phoebe and Philip not so care about it. So three of them go inside, Britney tried to took the nipple off Philip mouth, but Phoebe go to stopped Britney, but Britney softly pushed Phoebe to floor, and Britney tightly take off the nipple while Philip bite so tightly. Britton and Danny saw Britney was be impetuous, so Britton and Danny quickly stopped her, and Britney said get off me. But Phoebe quickly go to Philip side and hugged Philip, and said

Phoebe: Hand not touch my brother, humph.

Britney: You brother, he also my little brother, how dare you said that.

Britton: Phoebe, you can't talked like that.

Danny: Yeah, Phoebe, Philip, you both not lonely, you have dad mom big brother and sisters.

Also Philip was hugged Phoebe took off nipple said 'sister' only for Phoebe, and Philip want give nipple to Phoebe, but Phoebe give Philip continues as suck, so Philip continues. And Phoebe said 'Go away.' Three of them can't take anymore, especially Britney, so Britney vigorously took off the nipple from Philip mouth, and then Philip crying loudly, Phoebe saw she followed crying loudly, and Britney scolded

Britney: Fine, since in your both heart only have each other, not us big sister brother Danny and mom dad, from now begin I will not care you both anymore.

Britney threw the nipple to floor and walk away, but Phoebe and Philip doesn't care, only care and chasing to get back the nipple from the floor.

Then Britney said she want to calm down, she need relax, so she said she want flight to St. Louis find Jacoby and Jen, she will get off few days, and Danny said he accompany her, Danny said is time he back to his own school exam, and he want bring Danielle along with him, and Britney said OK, Britton said look at Britney, Danny said he will, also Danny noticed Britton remember to tell Fiona, Britton said of course he gonna remember to tell Fiona.

When Phoebe and Philip took back the nipple, Philip suck the nipple, and Britton took off the nipple from Philip mouth, and said….

Britton: Usually you both no matter how naughty, I can endure you both, but now you both made you big sister so mad and sad, did you both knew how for you both guys she can't walk into love line with John, but you both really… Why I should told you so much, anyway you both guys were not listening. But from now, Mary….

Mary: Yes, Britton.

Britton: Begin now, just give them warm milk to drink, after they drink, they want anything just ignore, after they both drink, you coax them sleep.

Mary: Yes, I will.

Then manager called Britton said later 40 minutes will meeting, so Britton hurry up to work. And Phoebe and Philip are crying loudly.

Afternoon, in Kansas City airport

Danny and Britney in airport prepare to boarding to St. Louis. And Danny asked Britney

Danny: Are you alright?

Britney: Yes, I am alright, when I'm not seen Phoebe and Philip, I really felt better, but they always forever were my little sister and brother, I cannot not care of them, I just want to relax, find Jacoby and Jennifer.

Danny: Britton said for them you can't walk into love line with that police man.

Britney: You mean John, I tell you, but you can't tell anyone, especially john, deal?

Danny: Deal.

Britney: First I time met John is at mid-school, when went into school, he saw me and told me I was so pretty, in that time I looked him like crazy, then I not think he was same class with me and big brother, that time I felt why I so unlucky. Then over much time finally I felt he was a man, not crazy, but I still not falling to him. When in high school, John still same class with me, everyday in high school he made me so embarrassing, but Britton always with him, so sometimes I with Elsa and other friend. When we 16, one day I was locked at the class until night with John, and that time we both shared about we favorite, I said I want to be psychologist, and he said he wants to be police, arrested the criminal, live for justice. That time I felt he was so good man, have justice more than anyone, until night Britton and Fiona found us, and you girlfriend my little sister Fiona that time only 4, when she saw me, she hugged me and said worried me, just only a day not seen me. If Phoebe and Philip, even I not on them both sides, they also didn't care.

Danny: Unless you have you dad mom Britton and Fiona, also Jacoby and Jen.

Britney: Yeah, and I and Britton want to read the university in 18, and unexpectedly John also requested his parents read university in 18, because he results was so good, so he can read university. I asked him why, and he said just can seen me happy he will felt so glad. And just few days my heart told me I'm already falling love to him. But that time my mom was pregnant, so no time for talk love. And then Phoebe was born, I, Britton and Fiona think she will be good girl, but in contrast she was retarded and naughty as now, and that time Phoebe already not being we all were family, and she rather to played with the doll, I want with my family together take care Phoebe, but Fiona told me don't for Phoebe ruined you have boyfriend opportunity. Just I want confession to John, but my mom was pregnant again, so I thought can wait for more time to confession. And when Philip was born, I, Britton and Fiona not so excited, because we thought he gonna same like Phoebe, and which it does. When Philip first day back home from hospital, Phoebe always play with her, we all want to teach Philip also not have much opportunities, so Philip learn from Phoebe, both were being retarded child.

Danny: Then after why don't you confess on him?

Britney: How I should confess to John, if he with me walk love line together, he will feel much pain, from neuropathy little sister Phoebe and little brother Philip. Because both of them I and John together will be no results. Originally I planned after I teach Phoebe and Philip be good girl and boy, if he still solo, I will confessing, but I guess teach them to good girl boy must using more than more time.

Danny: But I looked now he still solo, maybe so many years he still waiting on you, perhaps until now he still crush on you maybe more.

Britney: He shouldn't… But now we should get in the airplane.

Danny: Alright.

2 hours later, arrived in St. Louis airport

Danny and Britney arrived, and they saw Jacoby, Jen and Danielle were waited for them on airport. And Britney asked

Britney: How did you guys knew we both gonna came here?

Jacoby: Morning Britton already told me, he said Britney need relax, and Danny want to taking Danielle back to school exam, so we came here to get you both.

Danielle: Long time not see you, Danny.

Danny: I'm fine, Danielle.

Jen: Britney, Britton already told us how worse Phoebe and Philip, but we will always in you side.

Britney: Thanks, and truly now I really felt much better.

Jacoby: Later back home then talk, now we back home first.

Night, In Kansas City – Bishop parent home

Fiona alone in home, she doesn't even remember make the milk to Phoebe and Philip, while Mary is cooking. And this time Britton back, Fiona quickly asked Britton

Fiona: Britton, where's Danny, and afternoon I went to Britney work places found him for lunch together, but she not go to work, what's going on?

Britton: Danny is going to take Danielle, and back to school exam, he want me to inform you. He should be back after finish the exam, be like after 3 weeks. Danny said you also can contact him or Danielle if you can't phone call to him.

Fiona: Oh… And then where's Britney?

Britton: Today morning, we saw the outrageous things, originally Phoebe and Philip were hide the nipple.

Fiona: What?

Britton: I, Britney and Danny tried to stopped him, but they both only knew each other, not being us like family, and Phoebe told Britney don't touched my little brother, and Britney so mad and sad, she want to relax, so Britney with Danny flight to St. Louis find Jacoby and Jen, while Danny also want to taking Danielle back with him.

Fiona: That is my big sister leaved was because Phoebe and Philip…

Then Tony and Wendy back, and they already hear

Britton: Yes.

Fiona: Fine, Usually how much they crazy and naughty, I can endure, but this time, they really too over, already crosses red line.

Then Tony and Wendy immediately asked

Tony: Why Britney flight to St. Louis?

Wendy: Are she alright?

Britton: Calm down, mom dad, I believed Jacoby and Jen will treat Britney best, and now I can sure she will be felt so better.

Tony: Did Britney said when she back home?

Britton: Britney said should at Saturday or Sunday back home.

Wendy: Relax few days also been good.

This time Phoebe and Philip walk to downstairs, but walk so slowly. After finished slowly, Phoebe and Philip asked Fiona 'Sister, milk, milk.'

Fiona: Milk, I don't want make the milk, also I will not change you both diapers no matter how dirty is. Because you both made Britney so mad, she also you both big sister, how could you both, and now before Britney back, I won't make the milk and change the diapers, I will let you both know what the hurt Britney got from you both, and you both ready to feeling this few days night will hungry and wear the uncomfortable diapers feeling.

Then Phoebe and Philip still yelled for 'Milk, milk.' And they begin crying, few seconds later, are more loudly for crying. And Mary said dinner was ready, then Britton want Mary to take Phoebe and Philip back to their own room. After Phoebe and Philip in their own room, 4 of them were dinner, but they felt have less something or person, and that was Britney.

Night, in St. Louis

Danny and Danielle are packing prepare back to exam. And Britney is chat with Jacoby and Jen.

After Britney said everything

Jen: Don't more thinking, I knew Phoebe and Philip were neuropathy, but usaully for you confidence things, you will think success and not scared.

Britney: Maybe Phoebe and Philip really useless, if they can listen to us, being good girl boy were easy.

Jacoby: Don't said be like that. Scarlet and Scott also terrible, just they brain were normal.

Britney: Didn't see and hear them both crying, I was felt so better, and tomorrow I will send Danny and Danielle to airport, then we lunch together. And now I go to shower.

When Britney just want to shower, and Jacoby and Jen said

Jacoby & Jen: Britney, remembered we all were on your side.

Before go into bathroom, Britney showed the confidence face to them looked, and Jacoby and Jen were rest assured.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Danny And Danielle Not Here I Part 2

Next Day, afternoon in St. Louis airport

Britney take Danny and Danielle go to airport, Danny and Danielle are ready back to Amity Park for final exam. Jacoby and Jen can't come with them because they have work can't waiting, so they both already good luck for Danny at earlier morning. After the airplane flight, Danny and Danielle leave, Britney go to Peterson parent home. In home, she was thinking should call Britton and Fiona tell them she good in here, but suddenly have somebody press the ring door, Britney go to look which is, but is stranger, one girl and one boy, Britney asked who are them, and the stranger said they was Peterson cousin, Lance little brother Robert daughter and son, so Britney let them get inside first. In home, they introduce the girl is Hillary Chloe Peterson, 12. And boy is little brother Hill Clifton Peterson, 4. Before they were live in Chicago. And Britney

Britney: Hello, I'm Carnegie Bishop, and I…

Hillary: Carnegie Bishop, are you not Britney? Recently I have watched the debate, so we both knew who are you.

Britney: Excuse me, I'm Britney, Carnegie is middle. And why are just you both, where's you both parents, like mom and dad?

Hillary: When I am 4, my mom dad always quarrel, but they got well each other, but after born Hill, they quarrel more loudly, and 2 years ago, they already divorced, my mom gave up the custody on us leaved and married to other man. Just 2 weeks ago, my dad business was failure, just exactly my dad property already compensation, so we bankruptcy, just my dad have good friend and we all live with him. And my dad friend said have opportunity stand up the way in Mexico, but my dad doesn't want us with him toilsome, my dad also knew you home have crazy little sister and brother, just here he can rest assured on us. My dad said when he stand up have ability, he will be back, want me to take care Hill.

Britney: Oh….. It's like this.

Hillary: And you should be in Kansas City, isn't?

Britney: I came here find Jacoby and Jennifer to relax, when I seen Phoebe and Philip, I will sad and get mad. Anyway, I bring you both to outside lunch first, what do you both want to eat?

Hill: Big sister, burger king, their have new brand food release, I want try it.

Hillary: Can we?

Britney: Of course, let's go.

Hill: Yeah…

Hillary: Is not annoying you, right?

Britney: What's that words, of course not bothering me, I have time.

When Britney take them to car, this time Jen phone call to her, asked Britney to lunch, but Britney said she busy, and then ended phone call, and Jen felt strange because Britney I here nothing to do.

Kansas City, afternoon

Fiona just got back home from school, when she back home, she immediately look the phone see have Britney phone call, but she didn't. So Fiona go to shower, after shower, Fiona walk to downstairs living room, she saw Phoebe and Philip played together, but suddenly Phoebe and Philip felt hungry and thirst, they asked Fiona the warm milk while Mary is clean the bathroom. But Fiona still ignored Phoebe and Philip, and said was you both must deserved for made Britney sad and mad. After Fiona ignored them, have someone press the ring door, Fiona opened the door, and have someone is orphanage volunteer, and she said

OV: Hello, I want to find Tony Bishop.

Fiona: Can you wait for few seconds.

OV: Sure.

Fiona: Mary, bring Phoebe and Philip back to their own room, and not let them get out from room.

Mary: Yes.

After Mary brought Phoebe and Philip to room and closed the door, Fiona continues.

Fiona: OK, I'm done.

OV: Have a man called Theodore Bishop, want us to bring this only 1 years old baby to here, is a boy. Also want us transferred this letter to you.

After Fiona received and take the baby in the house, and when she want to look the letter what letter wrote, but the baby crying, and Fiona knew why, that baby already knew to walking, but he still suction the nipple. So Fiona made the warm milk to that baby, and coax the baby fall asleep. After baby fell asleep in sofa, Fiona look the letter, and the letter wrote:

Dear: My big brother Tony

First, I'm very sorry about leave you live in Detroit and never went to visit you and your family. We both brother have said must together, but I remarked. You not forgive me I understand, but I must requested you family to take care my son. I have crime for commercial, only can blamed myself greedy, originally was sentenced over 11 years and less than 15 years, but I surrender, so judge have light sentence, 9 years in prison. If in prison have good performance maybe less can minus 6 months, much as 2 years. When I in prison, I needed somebody to take care my son, and I already divorced, my wife already with other man have new life, even son she not care. So I'm requested my old brother to take care him until that day I am out from jail. When I'm out, I will compensate you, and we can together like brother, Tony. And the baby already knew walking, but still hold the nipple, remember the nipple only can suction until 2 years old, most as 2 years half, and the baby his name is Aaron Adam Bishop. Born at 2015.10.11.

Write by sincerely from your younger brother: Theodore

Night, in St. Louis

Jacoby and Jen already back, and they saw Britney with Hillary and Hill, and immediately asked

Jen: Britney, who are them both?

Britney: Jennifer, this both are you family little cousin.

Hillary: I'm Hillary and this is my little brother Hill, we dad is Robert Peterson.

Jacoby: They both really are us cousin.

Jen: And where's you both parents?

And this time Lance and Candace back home, and they also saw Hillary and Hill, and they asking, and they answered. Lance asked about them, and Hillary speaking about it while Hill walk to upstairs. After Hillary speak, she also convey his dad said 'Sorry, you and sister treated me so good, but I live up to and disappointed you both and mom dad, I knew maybe you all not forgive me, but I just wished you family can take care Hillary and Hill, they needed education. When I stand up and back I will compensate you all.

After they hear, they so welcome Peterson family have new member no matter not daughter and son. When they welcome, they hear upstairs have sounded, is Scarlet and Scott annoyed Hill, but Hill don't care, so they both bullying Hill. Then Lance and Candace give lesson and used as rattan to Scarlet and Scott, and they crying loudly. And Lance and Candace said have empty room to Hillary and Hill, but Hillary said she want sleep with Hill in a room, she wants take care and watch hill, but the room still no bed, so they prepare the small bed for them both first. After done with Hillary and Hill, Britney with Jacoby and Jen back their another home, chat talk and finished the day.

Night, In Kansas City

Britton was back, and Fiona is read the story to Aaron. Also Britton saw Fiona hugged Aaron, asked who's that baby? Fiona answered is cousin brother, When Britton want to asked, Tony and Wendy were back home, they also saw Aaron, and asked who's. Fiona said it's cousin baby brother and give Tony, Wendy and Britton the letter look, and Fiona hugging Aaron while he still sleep and suction the nipple. After Tony, Wendy and Britton looked, they felt sad Theodore was got in prison, but once was they proud for Theodore admits his fault, so they will easily accepted and take care Aaron and waiting Theodore get out from prison. But they remember something, is…

Tony: Wait, we can accepted Aaron, but Britney will she accepted?

Wendy: Oh yeah, for Phoebe and Philip she already felt annoyed, and more Aaron here, will she turn crazy?

Fiona: It will not, mom. Look at Aaron like me, maybe they will like we all? He's wake up.

And this time Aaron wake up, Fiona let him walk, and Aaron walk to Britton side and hug Britton leg, after few minutes, he walk to Tony and Wendy side, and Tony and Wendy hug him up, and want Aaron said Uncle, Aunty, although Aaron said not clearly, but Aaron called it. But Britton

Britton: But will Aaron like Britney, and I worry when Britney seen Aaron her face…

Fiona: Maybe he will more love Britney, and Aaron not same as Phoebe and Philip.

Tony: By the way where's Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip at their room, I afraid they seen Aaron will annoyed him make him crying.

Tony: We're family, shouldn't would be like this.

Wendy: I'm bring Phoebe and Philip here.

After Wendy to Phoebe and Philip room, she saw them both crying, because they hungry and thirst. And Wendy bring Phoebe and Philip to downstairs, and told Phoebe and Philip…

Wendy: Phoebe, Philip, this is new brother.

Wendy pointed Aaron to Phoebe and Philip, then Phoebe and Philip run to Aaron side and yelled

Phoebe & Philip: Brother, Brother…..

But unexpectedly Aaron ignored Phoebe and Philip and turn away, 4 of them saw were felt surprised. But Phoebe and Philip continues to annoying Aaron, and they saw Aaron was suction the nipple, so Phoebe took the nipple from the mouth and suck it. And then Aaron start crying, Britton stopped Phoebe and took the nipple threw away, Fiona coax Aaron to stop crying, and Tony and Wendy used hand to hit as give lesson on Phoebe for bullying, but Philip go to stopped mom dad, so mom dad also give lesson Phoebe and Philip together. After Tony and Wendy gave the lesson, Phoebe and Philip crying loudly, but mom dad not care just hugged them back to room and closed the door. Finally Aaron stop crying, but he hungry, so before dinner, Fiona made the milk to Aaron and coax him fall asleep. After Aaron fell asleep, they dinner, and Britton asked

Britton: Dad mom, where's Aaron sleeping?

Fiona: You will not be put Aaron with Phoebe and Philip sleep together, are you both?

Tony: Of course absolutely impossible. Tomorrow we will buy baby cot for Aaron.

Fiona: For incidentally buy some toys and new nipple, recently Phoebe suck Aaron nipple already threw away.

Britton: But where's place dad mom you want to put the baby cot?

Wendy: Of course is our room, you both dad and mom, me and Tony. He sleep with us.

Britton: But looks like Aaron hated with Phoebe and Philip. And we also must think about when Britney back, how should…

Fiona: Maybe worried is redundant, because maybe Aaron will more like on Britney.

Wendy: Just like when you baby always adhesion on Britney, can't seen few seconds must be Cried.

Tony: And remember tomorrow tell Mary don't let Phoebe and Philip close than Aaron, avoided for Aaron crying.

Britton: And how much outrageous things Phoebe and Philip can do on him, don't worry, dad mom, I and Fiona will handle.

Fiona: Yes, we will. Or tomorrow we call Britney to tell her.

Wendy: Do not, she in St. Louis so difficult to relax, before she back don't bother her, understand?

Britton & Fiona: Yes, mom.

Tony: Continues dinner.

Next Day, St. Louis, MO, Morning

Jacoby and Jen ready to work, and they requested Britney

Jen: Britney, we busy today, so we can request you bring Hillary and Hill to mattress, my mom dad also busy, buy the bed to them.

Britney: No problem, I will bring them.

Jacoby & Jen: Thanks, Britney.

Afternoon

Britney bring Hillary and Hill to mattress, and asking which bed Hillary and Hill, and Hill said he wants this, Hillary also agreed, so Britney buy, and tonight the bed will send to Peterson parent home. And Hillary and Hill chose the bed is built in desk bunk bed, Britney asked, and Hillary answered Hill like it and Hilary felt also not bad, so Hillary can sleep in upstairs, and Hill can sleep downstairs, which Hillary can look at Hill. And Britney said

Britney: You both best, not like Phoebe and Philip, until now they both still sleep in baby cot.

Hillary: One person one baby cox?

Britney: No, is Phoebe and Philip sleep in same normal big baby cot. I tell you, if we not hugged them down, they didn't knew how to get down, just can until them falls down from baby cot, and then cried. Sometimes will slobber in baby cot or urine, stool and shit. Already three years, we want to change but they stopped us, rather be dirty girl and boy child.

Hillary: Whoa, and then who is most toilsome?

Britney: I think you knew Fiona, everyday she must take care Phoebe and Philip, for me walk love line, she sacrificed and wasted her time.

Hillary: Then had you walked into love line?

Britney: No, had them both I should never have opportunity. And now let's go, we gonna luch with Jacoby and Jen.

Hillary: Let's go, Hill.

And then Britney, Hillary and Hill go to lunch with Jacoby and Jen.

Amity Park, Afternoon

Danny and Danielle already settled. They both will live in hotel 2 more weeks until exam is over. And Danielle asked why we not back home, want live in hotel, and Danny answered if back home where's Danielle live, and here have 2 bed for 2 person 1 room, Danielle can do what she wants, and Danny can quietly review the exam. And this time Fiona phone call, asked not bother Danny, and Danielle said not bother, asked Danny want to hear, and Danielle give Danny phone and talk with Fiona, but Fiona still not yet tell Danny about Aaron things.

Kansas City, Night in Restaurant

Danny, Fiona and Elsa are in restaurant, but Jake – Elsa fiance and John still not come yet, so they not order first until they come. Elsa said she will visit Aaron. And Elsa asking

Elsa: Where's Britney and Danny, why she not coming with you both?

Britton: Danny back school for exam, and when speaking about this I will angry.

Elsa: Why, what happens?

Fiona: Britney got mad and sad from Phoebe and Philip, they both only thinking for them each other, hurt Britney feeling, and now I am sure they in home crying loudly.

Elsa: Where's Britney, and when she back?

Britton: She went to St. Louis with cousin for relax, and she said Saturday or Sunday will come back home.

Elsa: That Phoebe and Philip really outrageous, should give them big lesson. By the way, next month I will marrying, this is 4 wedding invitation card.

Fiona: Oh right, who's the lucky man you to marry?

Elsa: Is Wright.

Britton: What, John, you not afraid Britney seen will hurt she felling?

Elsa: What, I'm said Jake Wright, John big brother.

Britton: But we never seen you with Jake together.

Elsa: We have together already 2 years. Since…

Britton & Fiona: Story time again.

Elsa: 2 years ago, when 3 of you went to Los Angeles/Anaheim, I'm always crushed on John, one day, I confessed to John, being my boyfriend, but John refused me, he said in his heart always only have Britney, he said when he saw Britney, already goodwill, and only few days, already falling to Britney. And I'm asked John where's Britney have I didn't, he said not related about this. He said he will waiting Britney until she accepted. Then I very sad, alone go to drink, and that time Jake saw me, said I was pretty, want to know me, I felt he was jerk, and he said he was John big brother, he has way to let John falling to me. Then we both drink and drink, until we drunk. And we go to hotel and open the room, and then I and Jake have sex, that means one night stand. After that night, we were frightened, but fortunately I am not pregnant when after one night stand. Then after Jake found me, he said I have felling on you, I felt he was goes crazy, but Jake was kiss me, that time I should slap him, but I didn't, because I can't refused he kiss me, then we open the room again. Then we intercourse be couple.

Fiona: Then what was going after you both intercourse?

Elsa: Jake is a lawyer, every time he won the lawsuit, or have good news, or either of us both felt bad, we have sex and open the room and one night stand, sometimes was in Jake house, when his mom dad and Jodi not in home. And we also requested John to tight-lipped. Just like this kept till now, Sometimes breakfast, lunch and dinner, romantic time and one night stand, we both decision to marry.

Fiona: Who's Jodi?

Elsa: Jodi is Jake little sister, John big sister. She is flight attendant, so we not gonna seen her every time.

Britton: Before you have met her, Fiona, you just forgot.

Fiona: It's like this…

Then Jake and John have coming, and they all order food and drinks. Britton said long time no see, Jake. And Jake replied yes, long time. After order, Jake said

Jake: In wedding, John will be my best man, and…

Elsa: I want Britney be my bridesmaids.

Britton: John is best man, and…

Fiona: Britney is bridesmaids, like this is not embarrassing?

Jake: Britney must be Elsa bridesmaids, otherwise Elsa said if she not be her bridesmaids…

Elsa: I will not marrying with you.

Jake: I will feel so pain if happens.

Britton: Eh….. John, you should not mind Britney is bridesmaids, right?

John: I'm so excited, finally have opportunity closing with Britney, let her know…

Britton: Wait…. John, why you always wait Britney and not confess to her, and other was maybe Britney simply not have any feeling on you…..

Fiona: And you heart always only dead set on her, if Britney really doesn't have feeling on you, then you are wasting 13 years for Britney.

John: I'm sure Britney was falling love on me, she just evade me.

Jake: Why are you can sure about it?

Elsa: Yeah, are you can see through her heart?

John: Although I can't see through her heart, but I knew it. Because…

4 of them: Story time once more.

John: When I in mid-school, I saw Britney was walked with you, Britton. And she was so excited first day in school, and I saw her, I felt she was so pretty, just like angel, so I walked to her side and said you are pretty girl, what your name, and she walked faster and think I am crazy.

Jake: You asked her like this, she felt you crazy also not been weird, like me, must have man style.

Elsa: Humph, at that time you also no man style said want to knew me, and you are worse than John.

Then Britton and Fiona laughing. And John continues.

John: And when I, you, Jodi and mom dad visited Bishop, and Britney saw me immediately ran back to her room, and she just put down Fiona for escaped me. And Fiona cried, because Britney not on her side.

Britton: And we coax you much minutes to made you stopped cried.

Fiona: I'm not like this.

John: Is now, but not before baby 1 years old time.

John: And Jodi go to Britney room talk with her. After Jodi came out from room, we asked her what she talked about with Britney, and she said is girl talked secret, not tell us, and promised Britney not tell anyone. When last year in mid-school, she still ignored me and I chase her, and Britney almost fell down and I held her, but accident we closed and kiss on each other, and Britney immediately slap me face, and said humph, you took away my first kiss, I….. then she leaved. But after that day, Britney apologizes to me, said it was accident, not him fault, and said began now we're best friend now. I'm faced looked so excited, and she saw she said I strange. And she said not tell anyone about this.

Elsa: You took away her first kiss, so romantic.

Jake: Did she blushed?

John: No. Then in high school, I made her felt so embarrassing on everybody face, because I used microphone and said Britney was most pretty, heart pretty, face pretty and other. And she felt so embarrassed and went away. When we 16, we locked in class, and we chat much, until you both came and found us but broke the moments. After that time, so many man to pursued Britney, I am very worried she will agreed, but she refused, said want hardworking in studied. In high school, also so much men to pursued Britney, but Britney also refused, she said already have love person, and much people asked her who was the man, but she always avoided.

Britton: But that still can't proved that man Britney said is you.

Fiona: Yeah, why is you can sure as confident must you?

John: Last year July, she drink alone, and called me out accompany her drink together. That time she was so annoyed, because you both little sister Phoebe and little brother Philip. I told her not drink anymore, but Britney still drink, and used a whole bottle guzzle one drink to her stomach. And I saw Britney already drunk, no way to drove home, but I can't send her back, because you guys saw her like this must worried. So I took her to my home, also I took her to my room, and she was drink so much and spit in toilet. Then I took her to bed, and she lying in bed, I want to take the water to her, but she took me, and said don't leave me alone, so I stay. But she still held me, and Britney tried to kiss me, that time I really without hesitation let her kiss, but that time I thought Britney not love me, I can't do it, So I just hugged her. But suddenly she said 'Who said I not love you, I'm already falling love on you 5 years, when I first met you, you said I am very pretty, that time I felt you was crazy. And you took away my first kiss, maybe I was falling to you at 18, or maybe I already falling love on you before 18, just I not realized. When I realized I falling to you, I really want to confessed, but my mom pregnant, Phoebe born, I thought I can relax, but unexpectedly Phoebe was crazy, and then Fiona told me she take care on her, let me talk love with you, that time I really want to confess but my mom pregnant again, I was bad premonition after Philip born he will just same like Phoebe, and unfortunately it does. So I not any great mood to talk love, I knew I must turn Phoebe and Philip to good girl boy, I can't let Fiona handle by herself. When I make them to good girl boy, and you was not have girlfriend or marry, I will confess. But I think was no chance, want they both normal so difficult, in they heart only have each other. Then I asked Britney you really love me, and what she talked with Jodi that time, but she already drunk, felt asleep. When she felt asleep, finally I knew why she not have any boyfriend. And that time when she felt asleep, she emitting made me want sex with her, I really near to do, but one second I thought she not like, so I won't do it, I kissed her forehead, said I will wait for her, and I guard in her side. Until you both back home, took advantage of mom dad and Jodi not in home, then sex in home. And you both one way to sex, and Elsa you scream.

Elsa: In that time we didn't knew Britney was in there.

Jake: That time I won the lawsuit, shared and celebrated with Elsa.

Britton: Why order still not coming?

Fiona: Maybe are too many customers.

John: You both sex were so noisy, I afraid caused Britney slept, so I go to you room and crack the door told you whispered, not bother Britney slept.

Elsa: After you told us, we really whispered, and Jake you covered my mouth to disallowed I scream.

Fiona: Why were you both sex also must scream?

Jake: Because that was irritate, with true love.

Elsa: Also not loudly than Phoebe and Philip crying. And next day, I wake up I immediately to looked Britney what happen, and she really drunk, I told John not tell her about I and Jake, so I leaved first.

John: After Elsa leaved, Jake you asked me this girl is so pretty, asked her name. And you asked me why I still not pursuing her yet, then Britney was wake up, you quickly go to showered, and Britney asked what that night happen, I told her, than she said if she speak about what when she drunk, don't took seriously, and she asked what she said.

Britton: Then have you told Britney about that night she said?

John: I lied and created story, I told Britney she said were how terrible Phoebe and Philip were, but she believed me.

Fiona: So until now she still doesn't knew she confessed on you?

John: Yes, I don't want Britney knew first, because she knew what she said she will find any reason to refused me. So I carrying her to took her car, before she leaved, I asked her have boyfriend, she said no, and she dodge me said she gonna worked, she drove the car leaved first.

Elsa: In fact Britney always mentioned Fiona you for Phoebe and Philip no time do you things, but truly that person most bothered by them was Britney I felt.

Britton: Actually I'm also have feeling, but we not speaking about when she here.

Jake: We should not gonna speak about it.

Fiona: Also Danny will not.

John: But I do not know Jodi, when Jodi not in airplane, sometimes she will found Britney, spoke about me, just Britney always said busy, much patients.

Jake: Not worry, Jodi still in airplane, short time she suppose not gonna find her.

Waiter: Here the food and drinks. Sorry took so long time, so much customers and also outside also many people queued, too busy, please enjoyed.

Then 5 of them begin dinner.

St. Louis, Night

After dinner, Britney with Jacoby and Jen back their both home. Just got inside, Jacoby and Jen took Britney to sofa, asked Britney whether have something, or have lover, Britney answered she didn't, but Jacoby and Jen knew she lied, they said we're cousin, have anything should tell us, then Britney admit she have lover. After she told story between her and John, Jacoby and Jen said…

Jen: He took away you first kiss, that so romantic.

Jacoby: And now you not confess to him because Phoebe and Philip.

Jen: Britney, you life and future is not manipulated by them, cannot for them lost the true love.

Jacoby: Yeah, you should pursue you supposed to want.

Britney: I knew, but I….. I mean maybe John is not love or never falling on me, he just felt I pretty and nice.

Jen: Then did he have girlfriend?

Britney: No.

Jacoby: Since he met you until now did he?

Britney: Also not, maybe he was so busy…..

Jen: No, that's means from began until now he was still waiting on you, then why you both have love each other but not walking to love line?

Britney: Even we talk love, but when he saw Phoebe and Philip, they will make John so pain, I don't want this happens, maybe results is no results.

Jacoby: Is not gonna be.

Jen: One person truly love you he/she was not mind about how family worse, or sister brother not good.

Britney: But I mind, confront Phoebe and Philip already made me mad, if John with me, that's no good results. I feel tired, I go to shower and then sleep, go first.

Jacoby: You big cousin sister are really hard to advise.

Jen: That's no way, we just can keep advise, maybe someday she will open her heart atrium.

Kansas City, Night

Britton and Fiona back home, Britton made decision to live dad mom home until Britney back, because in home no Britney and Danny, only himself felt lonely. Tony and Wendy asked why so lately back, they answered because restaurant were too much customers and we chat so much. And Britton asked

Britton: Dad mom, where's Aaron?

Wendy: Aaron is fell asleep. Come with us, but whispered.

Britton and Fiona with dad mom go inside dad mom room, and Tony and Wendy already bought the baby cot to Aaron, Aaron slept so sweet, Tony and Wendy also buy some doll like panda, bear to let Aaron sleep with hugged, and also toys car and other in downstairs. And Fiona asked

Fiona: Where's Phoebe and Philip?

Tony: Mentioned to them both we really angry. Mary told us them both always cried and yelled 'brother, brother.'

Wendy: And when we back, Phoebe and Philip saw we bought toys, they thought are for them, and we just passed walked, and them began cried. Also asked us want the warm milk.

Britton: And now Phoebe and Philip wake up and start crying loudly again.

Tony: They both often annoyed us, said want see 'Brother, brother.' Want his nipple, and said want sleeping with Aaron.

Wendy: But we rejected, said cannot and they began cried.

Fiona: Dad mom, can I and big brother asking you both questions?

Tony & Wendy: Sure, what it is?

Britton: Dad mom, are you both feel Britney was not happy since Phoebe born?

Tony: Supposed was not, truly sometimes Phoebe and Philip were annoyed.

Wendy: And every time we saw Britney was felt natural and face not have been any sad.

Fiona: We felt Britney was packaging herself, she didn't want we find out.

Britton: And she is psychologist, pretended for her is just easy.

Tony: Maybe you both right, we will spent more time to talk with her.

Wendy: And remember tell Britney, we're family, can tell us anything, we solve together. We go to look Aaron first.

Tony: And just ignore Phoebe and Philip no matter they crying will how much loud.

Britton & Fiona: OK.

Then Britney and Fiona go to downstairs while Phoebe and Philip still in room crying loudly. And they talk about

Britton: Fortunately we doesn't tell mom dad about last year Britney was drunk because Phoebe and Philip.

Fiona: Otherwise mom dad will give pain lesson on Phoebe and Philip, and that time they both will crying more loudly.

Britton: We really must more than more than more concern to Britney, want she speaking her heart feeling, is difficult or impossible. But don't tell her we already knew everything.

Fiona: OK, Britney is my big sister, and she didn't want we sad, we also don't want her sad, don't worry, we will handle, give Britney get everything as she supposed.

Britton: Yeah, help her to accept John, let her walk into love line, and give Britney she suppose get, which until now I still no lover.

Fiona: Maybe someday you will have, and when Danny back, we also find him to help Britney, and Danny will help Britney and success the exam because Danny is best and nice.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny And Danielle Not Here I Part 3

Amity Park, Noon

Jazz go to lab find Jack and Maddie, and Jazz said

Jazz: Mom, until now why is Danny still not back, was he doesn't want to exam, want ruined his future?

Maddie: Jazz, Danny will back, I knew you worried he avoided us not come back home, but you also have exam, next year you gonna to university.

Jack: And I and you mom are make new inventions.

Jazz: Mom dad, this few months non-have any ghosts came out, even we spending already was problems, and now Danny still not back. Can you both doing something are ordinary?

Jack: Jazz, we knew you anxious about Danny, but we really busy.

Maddie: We are hardworking for your university fee.

Afternoon

Jazz, Sam and Tucker went out, and Danny and Danielle also must get some lunch, and coincidence Jazz, Sam and Tucker saw Danny and Danielle, but Danny and Danielle already leaved far away, they can't find Danny and Danielle because they didn't know where's Danny live.

After Tucker leaved Jazz and Sam, he said his mom dad called up, must get back home. But he secretly go to hotel find Danny, and Tucker said 'Hi, brother, are you fine?' Danny said I'm fine. Tucker asked Danny ready for exam, Danny answered he already got all A, and said after the exam, he will leaving here with Danielle. And Tucker asked

Tucker: You really want with that girl called…..

Danielle: Fiona.

Tucker: Yes, Fiona together, how about you parents and Sam?

Danny: I can no longer get along with my parents especially Jazz again, and I with Sam already broke up. Oh right, recently have ghosts?

Tucker: Recently were really haven't any ghosts come out, don't know why it's?

Danny: That's great, before Christmas, we can get into ghost zone and convincing the ghosts, do the good ghost. And remember not tell anyone I and Danielle here, alright?

Tucker: Alright, I am promised. And my parents urging me back home dinner and review the exam, I leaving first, bye, Danny and Danielle.

Danny & Danielle: Bye.

Kansas City, Night

Britton and Fiona back, they were visited Wright house whole afternoon. And this time Mary find Britton and Fiona

Mary: Britton, Fiona, I have something must tell you both.

Fiona: What, shouldn't Aaron have problems?

Mary: No, he just beside you both and play the toys. Was Phoebe and Philip, originally I went to Britney room for cleaned, when she back seen the clean room, she will excited, but Phoebe and Philip took advantage got inside, and Phoebe and Philip…

Britton: What it's…

Mary: They both in room… Phoebe and Philip done were, sabotage, they both jumped in Britney bed, also slobber, but I already cleaned up, but that's not all, they also touched Britney book, I looked all about was like psychology book, and tears the book, ruined the pictures.

Britton: What pictures?

Mary: I have saw little, only 3 person, is you both and Britney.

Fiona: We're in Los Angeles/Anaheim pictures.

Mary: Also they both tears the newspaper. I'm so sorry, I not so serious to watched them and let them ruined.

Fiona: You both done justice for me articled…

Britton: Was not you fault, Mary. Again…..

Mary: You both better go to the room look.

Then Britton and Fiona go to Britney room look, and really was mess up. Have about stuff of Britney already got ruined, all good memory book and pictures already ruined by Phoebe and Philip. And Fiona asked

Fiona: How to do, big brother, when big sister back Britney will so mad, more miserable is I afraid she will feel dizzy.

Britton: I don't know, maybe we can as far as possible to consolation on Britney, but now some two will get the punishment can't forget forever.

Then Britton and Fiona go to downstairs, Mary just want back to room, and Britton asking

Britton: Where's Phoebe and Philip?

Mary: Recently they both in downstairs.

Fiona: Thanks, Mary, get some rest.

Aaron was play the toys with alone, and Phoebe and Philip just got in, and just in time when them want to bother Aaron, yelled 'brother' And Britton and Fiona immediately walk to them side, and Britton prepare the punishment, and he

Britton: I really can't accepted you both behavior, and now you both will get the punishment, where the rattan?

Fiona: I go to take it.

Then Fiona take the rattan. After Fiona took the rattan, Britton used it and hit Phoebe and Philip hand, so vigorously, Fiona advise not too power, but Britton said they only felt pain, but how is Britney feel like, and Fiona said should give them more power. Britton keeping hit and Phoebe and Philip crying loudly, Fiona hugged Aaron to coax him not cry, but Aaron saw them got punishment, he has the smile. Britton keep hitting, and this time Tony and Wendy back home, and when they saw Tony and Wendy immediately stopped Britton, and asked

Tony: Britt, Why are you took the rattan hit you little sister and brother?

Wendy: Yeah, what are them done it?

Then Britton and Fiona told dad mom bad things Phoebe and Philip done. And Wendy said

Wendy: Although they fault, but not used so vigorously to hit them, they will feel so pain.

Tony: Look, they are crying more loudly.

Britton: They pain, but when Britney back, she feeling will more pain.

Fiona: Yeah, she already felt sad and mad, so difficult to relax.

Britton: And dad mom, are you both know last year for them both done worse, Britney was alone went to drink, and Britney was drunk for drink the whole bottle of liqueur, fortunately have John accompany her, for them both she drink so much, she spit, felt pain, all has because the both done bad for Britney.

Fiona: Yeah, always let them like this was not a way.

Tony: You both are right.

Wendy: Now we gonna give Phoebe and Philip the lesson, give the rattan to me, Britt.

Tony: On my hand, Wendy.

Wendy: Oh, take Phoebe and Philip to room, we want rattan hem, but not get Aaron seen this. You both take care on him.

Britton & Fiona: OK.

Then Tony and Wendy took Phoebe and Philip to room, and give huge punishment, and Phoebe and Philip are crying too loudly, but no ones care, because they deserved. Just Dad mom giving punishment, Fiona already made the warm milk to Aaron, after Aaron drink, he suction the nipple, and Britton and Fiona take care and played with Aaron, Aaron face smile, so excited. Britton and Fiona also felt glad but also annoyed when Britney back how they gonna solve.

St. Louis, Night

Afternoon Jacoby and Jen brought Britney to relax, while Scarlet and Scott were done useless, and Hillary was take care on Hill and chat with Lance and Candace. Night, Britney said tomorrow she will back home, and Jen said she accompany her, but Britney said no need, because you have work to do. But Jen said Tuesday I'm back here, Jacoby can help me do my work, and this two days my work doesn't much. And Jacoby said let Jen accompany, and Britney agreed.

Next Day, Amity Park

Jazz still anxious because Danny still not back home, but she didn't know Danny already in Amity Park.

In hotel, Danny contact Fiona asking home alright, and Fiona said today Britney will back, but we have trouble, because Phoebe and Philip were so outrageous. And Danielle is contact Jen, chat with her.

Afternoon, St. Louis airport

Britney and Jen ready flight back to Kansas City, and Jacoby send them to airport.

Kansas City

Tony and Wendy didn't know how to tell Britney have Aaron, until Lance and Candace said, Lance and Wendy little brother have went to Mexico, so they entrust us to take care Hillary and Hill, so Tony and Wendy finally know how to tell. Britton and Fiona thinking how to explain Britney her room situation, because only 3 hours remaining, Britney will back.

After 3 hours

Before 2 hours, they already arrived. From KC to STL only used 1 hour. Britney and Jen get inside home, and they saw all have sit on sofa. But Fiona saw Britney she quickly go to hugged Britney, and said I miss you. Britney relied 'I'm also.' Britton asked where's Jacoby, Jen said he in home, he will help me work until Tuesday while I accompany Britney. And Britney asking

Britney: Who you all guys sit in there, have something to tell me, and don't worried about me, I am fine.

Tony: How we suppose to tell it?

Wendy: Em…

Britney: Why are have a lot of more toys in here, you guys bought to Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: Not for Phoebe and Philip, is…

Aaron walking around, but he seen Britney and immediately go to hugged Britney leg, and Britney and Jen asking

Britney & Jen: Who's this baby?

Britton: This is Aaron, our nephew, his father and mother divorced, and his father criminal has in Detroit jail, nine years later he just can get out, and this nine years we will take care him.

Britney: What?

Britton: You look this letter you will know.

Then Britney and Jen look the letter, after they looked, Tony said

Tony: Britney, I knew you was worried for what. You worried someday Aaron will just same as Phoebe and Philip, but we can promise, it will not gonna happen.

Then Aaron turn to hugged Jen leg, and Jen hugged him up.

Jen: Britney, you look, are he's cute, although now he still suction the nipple, but now he knew how to walking, better than Phoebe and Philip so much, just accepted him, alright?

Everyone: Please…

Britney: Alright, I will. Obviously he and Phoebe Philip were very different, maybe I can teach him something.

Britton: Oh, another things, Elsa said she will marry in next month, already gave us the invite card, and she gonna marry with Wright.

Britney: John, finally he's gonna marrying, I will congrats him.

Britton: What, no, not John, is Jake, his big brother.

Britney: Huh, oh… he really have big brother lawyer, I almost forgot it.

Fiona: And Elsa said want you be her bridesmaids.

Britney: Why was me, why she not to find Jodi?

Britton: She said if you not be her bridesmaids, she will not marrying with Jake.

Jen: Be a bridesmaids is good things, I'm also want, but never have opportunity, but you have, you suppose to accept.

Britney: Fine, she's my best friend, I will be her bridesmaids. Now I must lying on my bed few minutes, when dinner call me.

Fiona: About this…

Britton: Britney, after we said can you not furious?

Britney: Looking for what things, serious or not.

Britton: Was Phoebe and Philip, yesterday Mary want to cleaned for clear to made you happy, but they both went into you room.

Britney: What have done they enter my room?

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip were done jumped in your bed, mess up the room, ruined you psychology book and us three pictures and the newspaper when in Los Angeles.

Jen: Don't be furious, calm down, Britney.

Britney: Whatever, I have another. I knew will have this day, so I'm already copied the pictures in pen-drive, this when I worked was exhausted, I will opened the file and looked. And the newspaper I am already printed another, the book I can buy another, don't worried.

Tony: Have another was…

Wendy: Don't be so mad. When Phoebe and Philip jumped in your bed, they also have done something, Phoebe and Philip slobber so much in your bed, and also were made all of us so repulsive, they both have urinate in your bed, not just little, have the bed ¾ was them urinated, but now Mary is cleaned up.

Britney: Urinate in my bed, the bed I'm already slept over 10 years, they just slobber and urinate…..'She was keeping not furious.' Where's Phoebe and Philip?

Fiona: In their room.

Then Britney immediately walking faster to Phoebe and Philip room, and Jen, Britton and Fiona also followed. When Britney got in the room, she trying to slap Phoebe and Philip, but Jen stopped her, called Britney calm down, and Britney said

Britney: Isn't I owed you so much, you bot treat me like that, where's I am done wrong, I just want to teach you both be good girl boy, and now you both just slobber and urinated in my bed.

Fiona: Sorry, Britney, this few night I didn't made the milk to them, let them hungry and thirst.

Britney: That's not you fault, Fiona, even don't have little fault. Is you both, I trying to not mad, you both can apologize, I will happy, just saying that word.

Then Phoebe and Philip grab Britney trousers, and yelled…

Phoebe & Philip: Milk, milk, sister, milk, milk.

Then Britney hear it very mad, she said

Britney: Fine, you both want the milk, I go to make it.

Then Britney go to downstairs kitchen make the milk, and Jen, Britton and Fiona keep followed. But Britney just took the bottles, put the milk powder and just put the cold water and used spoon to stirring. After she made, Britney took the milk and go to upstairs, Jen, Britton and Fiona followed while Tony and Wendy saw quickly followed. Britney back to room, and said

Britney: This is the milk, for you both.

Phoebe & Philip: Milk, milk.

Britney: You both drink it, fine, IN YOU BOTH HEAD, MILK, MILK, MILK, I won't do it.

Then Britney used the both bottles purposely poured in Phoebe and Philip head, 5 of them saw were got frightened, and Phoebe and Philip start crying loud, but they both saw have milk water in each other body, so Phoebe and Philip licked each other hand milk water, but that just the water milk, non usually milk they were drink. So they felt milk not delicious, and continues crying, and Britney said

Britney: I just want hearing you both saying to me only a word, sorry, but you both don't even think you both were fault, just asking milk, milk, milk. Every time when I seen you both guys, I really got mad, not being mad completely impossible, seen you both I really can be crazy.

But Phoebe and Philip not care, just continues crying loud, crack the floor, and yelled

Phoebe & Philip: Milk, milk, milk, brother, brother

Britney: Brother, brother, now I am officially tell you both, I will not let Aaron close on you both one step, you both not even for hopping can playing with Aaron, because have me, don't even think you both can manipulated Aaron brain, and now I really must confront the reality, you both really are retarded baby. I'm so annoyed, I want to calm down, tonight I not eat the dinner, no need wait for me, and I need some fresh air.

Then Britney walk to downstairs and go to outside, and Jen said she will watch and take care her. Phoebe and Philip saw Britney leaved, they no milk, not Aaron with them, they both trying to chase but Britney and Jen already leaving far. And Tony said

Tony: Unexpectedly welcome Britney back home, situation was like this.

Wendy: Hoping Britney with Jen together will fine.

But Phoebe and Philip keep go crying loudly, and Britton

Britton: Can you both stop crying now, made us all so annoyed, are you both know Britney… Why I said so much, you both also not listening.

Fiona: I hoping this time Britney not same as last year go to drink and then drunk.

Tony: Britt, Fiona, you both go to take care Aaron, I and Wendy help them shower.

Wendy: Phoebe and Philip so smelly, even the milk not poured on them.

Britton & Fiona: Alright.

Then Britton and Fiona go to downstairs take care and playing with Aaron, and Tony and Wendy helping Phoebe and Philip shower while Mary too exhausted is got rest. But they all except Phoebe and Philip have worrying about Britney, and Aaron no Britney here, he has cried for few minutes, but Britton and Fiona have success coax him.

After Britney and Jen leaved, Britney and Jen really just like recently Fiona said go to pub and drink just like last year. Britney keeping drink, and Jen keeping tell Britney not drink anymore. And Jen asking:

Jen: Britney, are you live with happy?

Britney: Of course I'm happy, I have good big brother and good little sister and best dad mom, good cousin brother and sister and best friend, how should I not happy?

Jen: My intuition told me you was not happy since Phoebe was born, I and you same as woman, if I was right, I guessed was Phoebe and Philip made you so annoyed, you dedicated to teach them, but them always ignored. Or you can just tell me, I won't tell anyone, alright, don't always keeping in heart.

Britney: Fine, only I tell you, but you don't tell anyone. Yes, you right, this 4 plus years I was not happy, because I always didn't knew how Phoebe and Philip can go neuropathy so much, since Phoebe born until she back home from hospital, she doesn't even knew how to crawling, we tried to teach her but Phoebe just ignored us. Until when she was 1 plus age, she finally knew crawling, that time she supposed know how to walking. And I, Britton and Fiona always tried to talk, teach and played with her, but Phoebe always ignored us, not care. She rather used the doll treat good, until my dad mom said they pregnant, told Phoebe she will have little sister or brother, Phoebe so excited. But Philip still wasn't born, so she treat the doll like the doll, until my mom stomach big, so Phoebe go to hugged my mom stomach, until Philip born, she so happy, but we not happy, because we knew Philip will just same like Phoebe and which it does. After Phoebe and Philip kept worse, one day by one day. And Fiona go to take care Phoebe which she doesn't want because she wants me to walk love line with true love. And before Britton no any girlfriend because all that girl have scare Phoebe and Philip, and my dad mom always endure, not to mad because dad mom love them, don't want saw them both pain, but Phoebe and Philip only care each other, even doesn't care who are us. This 4 year Christmas always near can't pleasured because them both, always yelled want something, my dad mom only can buy stuff to perfunctory them, actually dad mom just can take them to room. Until now Phoebe and Philip still doesn't know pull the door, always urinate, stool and shit. At school was like this, home also. Otherwise only sleep, even was us home dog also better and braved for compare with them. Only dog barked already scared, only rain already so scared, if heavy rain nobody watch them will urinate, stool and shit. Also dirty not care, not have feeling, and them both still crawling, and Phoebe already 5 still longing suck the nipple. I just want them said sorry for a word, but they didn't care, only want the milk, and want new brother. They were really retarded child as now I feel. You said how should I let Aaron playing with them both, Jennifer? How should I do? Is them both problem, us problem, or just because them hated me, is my problem?

Jen: Britney, is not your fault, you never been have any problem, just them brain really were broken, although Scarlet and Scott not outrageous than Phoebe and Philip, but they also no good, worse, naughty, no way must made me and Jacoby reported them worse things they done. Just I not miserable than you, but we all support you, you must living with happy, otherwise you parents know they will worrying you.

Britney: So I can't let them look out my mind, you really good sister, can talk anything, but when I seen them both, I will annoyed.

Then Britney keep going to drink, and Jen said

Jen: Do not drink anymore, Britney, you already drunk.

Britney: I'm not drunk, if I drunk, is better, no need to annoyed, just drunk and fall asleep.

Then Britney keeping drink while Jen keep trying stopping her. And this time John has coming, and he saw Britney is drinking, and Jen trying stop, but Britney took a whole pot to drink it, and Jen can't stopped her just keep trying. And John saw immediately run to them side, and Jen asking who are you, and John said is Britney good friends, said Britton called him ask did he know where's Britney will going, so John thinking last year and came here.

And John said she already drink too much, drunk, must send her back home. But Jen said….

Jen: We can't send her back home, let them parents find out she drunk her parents will worrying.

John: Oh, yeah. You can bring Britney take her to my house, and we both can take care on her.

Jen: Just can using this way. Where's your car?

John: I am not drive to here, because Britton called me, I was in police station worked, after the phone call, I immediately came here and just called the taxi.

Jen: This is Britney car key, you drive, just outside, I carrying her.

Britney: I still want continue to drink.

Jen: Don't drink anymore, Britney, you drunk.

Britney: I'm not drunk, I am very sober.

John: Britney person is like this, always trying being brave.

In Wright home

John and Jen carrying Britney to John room, which John dad mom, Jake and Jodi not in home. When John and Jen carrying Britney to room, she went to bathroom and spit in toilet, because drink so much. And John and Jen took her to bed, and Britney still yelled 'Don't stop, keep drinking.' And Jen said 'Unexpectedly Britney capacity of liquor was so good, until now she does not yet fall asleep.' And John said 'Last year she also like this.' Then Jen said she go to take water, asking John where's kitchen. After Jen go to downstairs take water, John walk to Britney side, John hugging Britney and asking

John: I knew you're so annoyed, but you side…

Jen has took the water here, but she hearing from outside…...

Britney: You know since after half year Phoebe was born, and that time my life was not happy.

John: I knew Phoebe and Philip were naughty, but they both are you little sister and brother.

Britney: Which in them both heart, I and dad mom, big brother and little sister just stranger, we want to take family picture, but they both only care each other, doesn't want took family pictures, and that time I knew my dad mom were so sad, only not gave us know. We all worked so hard, but when thinking for family and people we care, how much hard is worth it. I want to be psychologist was because I want helping the people mentally are facing trouble, I don't care for year I can got how much money, because got too much money, I also can't help Phoebe and Philip. I felt Spongebob and Patrick brain really have problem, just like Phoebe and Philip, but they both more serious. So I decided with family together take care and therapy Phoebe and Philip.

John: So this is reason you didn't want being my girlfriend?

Britney: You know, so many times I was tried to confessed, but not best times. If they both can be well, I will feel so happy, and also can confessing, but Phoebe and Philip not even care, until now they still didn't knew our name, only knew Phoebe Philip on each other. Sometimes I really so envy you have Jodi good sister and Jake good brother.

John: You also have Britton good brother and Fiona good sister, and Fiona already have hero boyfriend Danny, why can't you walk for step?

Britney: When every time I seen Phoebe, I was not courage to confess, and when Philip born, with Phoebe together, I more than less courage. All the time I was thinking if I and you together, marrying, how is the future, and you and me you will be so pain, because Phoebe and Philip, if I and you have baby, child, I felt our future baby will just like Phoebe and Philip. But now I still young, at least 30 to born baby. And when Jodi not have scheduled, she found me, if not the time got together for sister, I have always dodge her, because I afraid she will advise me with you together, and she said, if I was still dodge her, she will tear up best friend on me. But I knew will be some nice girl love you, maybe that girl wasn't me, but if you happy, I also glad you find other true love, why must with me person have crazy little sister and brother, with me you will pain, that was I don't want seeing.

Then Britney stopped. Jen hearing from outside, and she eyes have little tears.

And John also have little tears, but he said

John: My fool lover, except you I would not with other girl intercourse, I will waiting you no matter what, but if you really fail to therapy Phoebe and Philip, I will immediately with you together and then marrying. If we really will have baby, I'm sure they will not like Phoebe and Philip, because they mom was pretty, smart and nice, so different with her little sister and brother. And Jodi said will tear up with you just want to scared you, she don't want you always dodge her, you and my big sister is best friend, tear up was impossible.

Britney: En… You kiss me, you said you so love me, I also love you.

Then John trying to kiss Britney, because this time he can't let Britney go away once more, but Jen saw she….

Jen: Hm….. Water

Then John give Britney drink water, and after Britney drink the water, finally she was drunk fall asleep. John and Jen were cover the quilt for her, let her sleeping sweet. But they must look and take care Britney, so they only can in room talk whispered.

John: Recently Britney was so drunk. I am still not yet introduce, Hi, John Steven Wright.

Jen: I am Jennifer, excuse, Jen Rachel Peterson, just call me Jen.

John: You was Britney cousin…

Jen: Yeah, I'm her little cousin sister. By the way, how are you knew Britney was there?

John: I guessed. Because last year she bad mood, also went there drink and drunk, so this time should no different.

Jen: You know psychologist only patient can made Britney some annoyed, but another problem from Phoebe and Philip, so she will be like this, hoping you understand her.

John: I'm so understood on Britney, before Phoebe and Philip born, she was the happiness girl and women, remembered I first met her already have feeling, after few days already falling on her.

Jen: She said first day in mid-school, you told Britney she was pretty, and Britney looked you like crazy. But this 13 years you haven't trying with other girl?

John: Never, because I'm knew when I saw Britney that day, already was fate, so many years much men pursued her, but she refused, so I can sure she have lover, until last year she drunk, already told me and confessed to me, that time I finally knew reason she didn't want intercourse with me yet.

Jen: If she cannot therapy success on Phoebe and Philip, are you really waiting her forever?

John: I will waiting her, but not forever. If she can't therapy success, I will officially confessing to her.

Jen: By the way, we can't let Britney family seen her so melancholy.

John: I know.

This time Jake and Elsa back home, and they will back to room sex again. Jake dad mom is overseas talking business, and Jodi still in airplane, will back in tomorrow morning. Jake and Elsa thought John was not in home, because they both not seen John car, didn't know John car was still in police station.

20 minutes later, John and Jen still chat, and Jake and Elsa already shower, ready for one night stand in home. Just 5 minutes, they in bed to roll, very energetic. And Elsa scream as

Elsa: Ah….. Don't stop, keep going, but please gentle.

Jake: Want be energetic cannot be gentle.

Then John and Jen hear from next door room.

Jen: What sound for, look like was sex.

John: Yes, my big brother bring fiancee back home to sex again, from began until now, already over 100 times, when dad mom and Jodi not in home, they both will done here.

Jen: I am worrying about that sound will bother Britney.

John: I'm going to solve it.

Then John go to Jake room and cracks the door, said

Jake: Is who disappointing us to happy?

John: Jake and Elsa you both can please be whisper, Britney was drunk, now she fell asleep, we don't wish to cause her wake up, thanks.

Elsa: Britney in room sleep, she drink and drunk again, should we go to look her situation?

Jake: Don't worry, have John protect her, by the way we still want to continues.

Elsa: But Britney just in next door room, if we continues not gonna cause her waking?

Jake: Is you always scream, just cover you mouth.

Then Jake covered Elsa mouth and continues. And John back to room…

Jen: How were going on, were they stopped or…..

John: Impossible Jake to stopped, at least now they whispered.

Jen: Over 100 times, how long they intercourse?

John: Already 2 years, at least 1 week have one night stand 1 time, most as 2-3 times. My big brother every time won lawsuit was found Elsa with her one night stand. She was falling love to Jake after I refused with her.

Jen: Why, because Britney, or not feeling at her?

John: Yes, was because Britney, also I has not any feeling at her, just best friend.

Then John and Jen chat until they fell asleep with accompany Britney. Meanwhile Jake and Elsa also done sex, and both sleeping together with nude and hugged.

End Of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny and Danielle Not Here I Part 4

Next day morning, Amity Park

Exam has start later. Jazz and Sam still wait Danny come, while Tucker with them waiting, but Tucker already met Danny, he just pretended in Jazz and Sam face. Danny and Danielle drive the car to Casper High, but Danny stopped the car in other side, Danny walk to school ready to exam, and Danielle turned into ghost, said she will find Danny here when Danny this day exam was over, also good luck for Danny, and Danny felt so good. Danny go inside the class, and ready exam with so confident, mr. Lancer felt so not right because Danny already 2 months absents, why he still can confident for exam.

Kansas City, morning, in Wright home

Jen is waking up, but John and Britney still sleeping, so Jen whispered go out, and Jake and Elsa also waking up, and Elsa came out first, and when Elsa out from room, she saw Jen, and both each other ask 'Who are you?' Then Jen said

Jen: I am Britney little cousin sister, yesterday Britney was drunk, and John and me send her to here.

Elsa: Oh…. Hi, I'm Elsa Johnson, and you…

Jen: Elsa Johnson….. Oh…. Hi, I'm Jen Peterson.

Then Elsa and Jen said to each other 'Nice to meet you.' And Jake also came out, he went to hugged Elsa, but he saw Jen, and ask Jen who. And Elsa told Jake not so nauseating, and introduced Jen to Jake knew. Jen go to kitchen drink water, Jake and Elsa go to John room to look Britney situation. And they both saw Britney was so drunk, but sleep so sweet. So they looked can already knew she was got furious by Phoebe and Philip again. And John wake up, he asked Jake and Elsa out from room talk about for not bother Britney. And John said

John: Are you both goes wrong, why don't you both go to hotel and open the room?

Jake: How are we knew Britney and Jen was here, we thought you also not in home.

Elsa: Yeah, we didn't saw you car, thought home only housekeeper in home.

John: Forget about it, don't tell dad mom about Britney in here things.

Jake: Alright, but you also don't tell dad mom we always sex in hotel and home.

Elsa: Otherwise they will always urge us to born the baby, but we both still want the baby so early.

John: Alright.

Britney was wake up, John and Jen back room, and Britney asked

Britney: Why I am here?

John: Yesterday you was drunk, Britton called me, told me you was bad mood, so I guessed you was went to drink.

Jen: Drinking so much, and then drunk. If send you back home give you dad mom seen, they will worrying.

Britney: Sorry, I drink too much, have any yesterday I said it?

Jen: You said…

John: You just said how bad Phoebe and Philip.

Britney: Don't tell anyone about yesterday, I don't want they worrying, OK?

Jen & John: OK.

Elsa said she back home first, because afraid her mom worrying, said later see you. Then when Elsa walked out from Wright house, Elsa quickly phone call to Jodi.

Phone Call

Elsa: Hey, Jodi, where are you?

Jodi: I'm just got back, get into car from airport and ready back home.

Elsa: Britney in you home, now in opportunity to talk with her.

Jodi: Are she leaving?

Elsa: She just wake up, so you better hurry.

Jodi: OK, thanks, Elsa, tonight dinner I'm paying.

Then Jodi driving the car little faster to back home.

Britney: John, thanks for with Jen take care me all night.

John: That's was nothing.

Britney: Let's go, Jen, I better to work.

Jen: I am coming.

Then Britney and Jen leaving.

When Britney and Jen just leaved, coincidence Jodi was back, and she quickly walk into home, and Jodi seen John, asking

Jodi: John, where's Britney?

John: Already leaved with her little cousin sister.

Jodi: John, why you just let her go?

John: Why I shouldn't let her go?

Jodi: Britney always dodge me, I must talking with her.

John: What do you want talk with her, about me, she won't listening. Jodi, I will handle it.

Jodi: You said you want to waiting Britney therapy success Phoebe and Philip, but if she fail, I understand Britney even fail she will not give up.

John: If she really fail, I will confessing to her.

Jodi: But John…

John: My big sister Jodi, if you want to help me, later can you take me to police station, yesterday so anxious called taxi forgot used the car, car still in police station.

Jodi: Alright. But why was Britney here, she drunk again, because Phoebe and Philip, just like last year?

John: Yes. Jodi, are you felt Britney was happy?

Jodi: Before Phoebe and Philip born, she was person really happy, always have smile, and embarrassing moments she will blush, but since Phoebe born after half year, she really not much happy, more than Philip born, made Britney and her family pain. And she always mentioned Fiona was most miserable for take care, but I think most miserable was Britney.

John: Even now I confessing with her, she will refused me.

Jodi: I will talk with her. Anyway, dad mom still not back home?

This time Jake coming.

Jake: Dad mom called me said tomorrow they will back home. And now I gonna go to work.

Jake was going to work.

Jodi: I go to bathroom shower, then I take you to work.

John: OK, and thanks, Jodi.

Jodi: Your welcome, you are my best friend lover, also is my little brother.

Afternoon

First day exam was over. And Danny cam out from class, but Mr. Lancer want talk with him, so want Danny with him to office talk. Mr. Lancer said he knew all about Danny and Fiona things, because Mr. Lancer have looked the newspaper. And he asking why Danny near 2 month not came to school. Danny answered 'Mr. Lancer, I didn't came to school, but I have review, Bishop and Peterson always helped me, and just for you know even I not came to school, I will never abandoned about learn, I want to be can protect people I care without my ghost power. Then Mr. Lancer said have this idea was good, also Mr. Lancer said if Danny get all subject A, he will let Danny choose next year to college, he will help, but Danny must success. Mr. Lancer asked today exam Danny knew, Danny said was not difficult, so easy. And Mr. Lancer felt surprised.

Danielle was waiting Danny in Peterson car, and Danny prepared to leave school back to hotel for review tomorrow exam, and Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker he was pretended, of them stand in door block Danny. And Maddie said

Maddie: We miss you, Danny.

Jack: Yeah, son, this whole month are you alright?

Jazz: We so glad you can back to exam.

Danny: Sorry, I better hurry, Danielle was wait for me. Please let go.

Sam: Danny, you can't treat us like that.

Tucker: Yeah, bro, you was already changed. "Pretended"

Danny: You right, I already changed, is changed to more confident, if you all not let me go, I just invisible.

And they really not let Danny go, so Danny turn invisible and fly away, and then go to find Danielle. In car, Danielle told Danny Fiona was send the message, asked Danny know exam? And Danny want Danielle used him phone to send back, no problem. Because Danny was driving. Also Danny want Danielle ask they home situation, and Fiona send back said situation were good, Britney was back, just Phoebe and Philip not better. But Fiona still not yet to tell him about Aaron, she just added I miss you. And Danielle replied back I miss you.

Kansas City, Night

Britton and Fiona have arrived the seafood restaurant, but Jake, Elsa, John and Jodi still not come yet. So Fiona asked

Fiona: Hey, big brother, I'm already near 24 hours not seen Britney, did you know where are her?

Britton: I also didn't know, but now Britney was with Jen together. Oh right, have Danny contact back, and exam situation.

Fiona: Afternoon he was contact back, said exam no problem, asked me about home situation, but I still not tell Danny about Aaron yet.

Britton: Also great, don't tell Danny first, until he finish the exam and back.

And this time Jake, Elsa, Jodi and John have come, and Britton asked

Britton: Why you all were so late, we still not order.

Fiona: Because waiting for you all.

Jake: Because was the flight attendant sister want to make up, and Jodi make up was took so long time.

Jodi: So hard to no scheduled, in home slept and wake up, my beauty face will not beauty.

Then 4 of them sitting, and Jodi ask

Jodi: Where's Britney, why she didn't come with you both?

Fiona: We also 24 hours not seen Britney.

Britton: Recently Britney already send message to me, said she was fine, and now she was with Jen dinner together, because tomorrow Jen will back to St. Louis.

Jodi: Shouldn't because she was want to dodge me and John?

Fiona: That's impossible.

Just Elsa want to said, but Jake interrupted, said did we order, and they realizes still not order yet, so after they order, they continues chat.

Elsa: Oh, right, Fiona, did you make the milk to Phoebe and Philip before came here?

Fiona: I didn't, because I said before Britney back and not mad, I will not make the milk to them both.

John: But also want to make the milk to you nephew Aaron, also can make the milk to Phoebe and Philip.

Britton: Were different, Aaron can drink the milk from us dad mom made, but Phoebe and Philip…

Fiona: Phoebe and Philip must drink the milk they suitable, only I and housekeeper Mary knew how to make, but they naughty even worse, so I won't make it.

Jake: Then if housekeeper already rest, they both will felt thirst and hungry.

Fiona: Now who care, because were them both deserved.

Jodi: Other things, us dad mom tomorrow will back, we already told her about Aaron, they said Wednesday all of us family will go to visit you both family home.

Fiona: OK, then I tell Britney.

Jodi: Ei…...Wait, don't tell Britney, because if tell her, she know will not back home and dodge us everybody again.

Britton: Oh right, John, how are you found Britney yesterday?

John: I was thought if Britney mood very bad, she will went to the place, and she really does went to pub drink again, and then drunk.

Jodi: Britney was drink to eliminated worried and annoyed, how much she drink?

John: Should have at least 7 or 8, and I saw Britney whole bottle drink to stomach, and her little cousin sister Jen also can't stopped her. But don't want you family worried, so I bring her to my home.

Britton: Then did you with her happen anything?

John: No.

Fiona: Why not, so great chance to make Britney no choice with you.

John: I knew Britney was not like we done this, even I want, also can't because Jen was accompany her too. Although I not happen anything with Britney, but I'm Know have some both person are happen sex.

Then everyone turn the sight to Jake and Elsa.

John: Yesterday you both took advantage for dad mom and Jodi not home, and sex also screamed ah.. don't stop, keep going and be gentle, and you said wanna energetic must never be gentle.

Jodi: Wah, hey, how were you both have sex times since you both intercourse together?

Elsa: Should be over 100 times.

Jodi: What, 100 times, you both were…

Jake: Only with each other were nothing and fun.

Britton: 100 times, of you both already intercourse, that means…

Fiona: At least one week should be one times, and you both most as how much times for a week?

Jake: 3 times, most as 4 times.

Elsa: And now we are gonna marrying.

John: Don't let dad mom know.

Jodi: Because let them know they will 'Jake, Elsa, hurry up to born baby to us, we want the grand-son or grand-daughter.

Elsa: Not born at this time, at least till 30.

Jodi: Elsa, I remembered I been seen you big brother and Emma before, where were them?

Elsa: My dad and mom were quarrel, and my mom want divorced, but my dad disagreed.

Jake: According to the law, if both sides have each side disagreed to divorced, and both sides never done wrong and unreasonable, both side can most as separation until couple of years.

Elsa: So my dad bring Evan and Emma to St. Louis with him, and I with my mom together. Separation expire date only remaining 3 months, next year February they both can divorce, but we all three doesn't want.

Jake: So we both marrying already invite them, wish they come here, we can convince you dad mom.

Britney and Jen go to Italian restaurant eat Pasta, and they already ordered.

Britney: Last night was embarrassed, I was drink too much and drunk, bothered you and John.

Jen: Nothing. I have something tell you.

Britney: You tell me first, yesterday night I was drunk, so I can't even remembered what I'm said, can you tell me?

Jen: Yesterday night you just said about how bad were Phoebe and Philip, that's it.

Britney: Recently John also said like this, but I felt I was said too much, I knew you both must not telling truth, don't afraid on me will feel ashamed, just tell me, Jennifer.

Jen: Yesterday night I was went to took water to you, but I hear everything you said to John, and you said was made me have little tears, also John have.

Britney: What do I said?

Jen: You said since Phoebe was born, you already began not happy, and you also said not courage confessing to him, said if he with you will feel pain, future child will just like Phoebe and Philip….Skip…..

After Jen said everything about yesterday Britney drunk time was said, and Britney said…

Britney: I really said that, why I was said about that?

Jen: I believed that is your truly heart want to said.

Britney: But I can't let him know I falling to him, just a day Phoebe and Philip not recovery, John with me really will be no results.

Jen: How are you think like that, recently I and Jacoby said you happiness was not manipulated by Phoebe and Philip, you should find your happiness. And last year you was also drunk, maybe last year what are you said to him you also don't know.

Britney: About this… further day I will find him asking about. Oh, before few minutes you said have something tell me.

Jen: Oh, yeah. You know Elsa Johnson?

Britney: Of course, she's my best friend, when first day in preschool, I'm already knew her. We've been best friend already close to 20 years. Why you ask that?

Jen: And then you know she have big brother 29 called Evan and little sister 21 called Emma?

Britney: How are you knew that, and why are you so sure?

Jen: Today morning in John home, I met her, she was John big brother fiancee. And Elsa big brother Evan is my boyfriend, we're already intercourse together 8 months, but secretly, even Jacoby also didn't know.

Britney: Then why don't you told me before first day we recognized?

Jen: That time we both doesn't want anyone know first. Evan is big company manager, and my dad always told me to made boyfriend. I knew him when the time I was worked, and he told me his dad disagreed divorce, so they separations, but Evan and his little sister doesn't want them dad mom divorced, and Elsa already invite her parents and Evan girlfriend was me, so I and Evan will go to Elsa wedding, and I didn't know who was Emma boyfriend?

Britney: Possible as Jacoby?

Jen: Totally impossible, because I didn't seen.

Britney: He also don't know you have girlfriend.

Jen: Maybe, but I felt impossible. Anyway, you was my best sister relationship, so I just told you, and you promise me don't tell anyone, OK?

Britney: OK, I promised. You shared you secret, now I tell you when Elsa wedding you know who will be her bridesmaids, and who will be Jake best man?

Jen: I guessed bridesmaids was you, and the best man is John, right?

Britney: Yes, and wedding that day it will so embarrassing. And don't tell anyone about last night, especially Danny and Danielle, Danny will tell Fiona and Danielle will tell Danny.

Jen: I knew, so I won't tell anyone, just we both knew, only John not to tell anyone.

Britney: He supposed not thinking about.

Pasta is coming, and Britney and Jen eat the pasta with pleasure, while Jen tomorrow will back to St. Louis.

Seafood restaurant, same time while Britney and Jen began talked

Skip the less talk, until Elsa

Elsa: Finish this year Emma will graduation from university, and she was so many dream, but she said will make decision when get degree.

Jake: Just wish you dad mom can back together.

Jodi: Why don't you find me to be you bridesmaids, Elsa, I'm also you best friend, I also knew you when I 13, just late than Britney few years.

Fiona: Because Elsa felt Britney was most suitable as her bridesmaids.

Britton: Don't know how Britney dress the bridesmaids costume looks like?

John: It will be so pretty.

Jodi: Yes, yes, yes, every time Britney done, dressed and said what, you will always say so pretty. In fact I just kidding, I also felt Britney was most suitable as Elsa bridesmaids.

Elsa: Thanks, Jodi, for not mind.

Jodi: We're best friend and sister, and just few weeks later you will be my sister.

Britton: But will Britney also be you sister, Jodi?

Fiona: Yeah, I more wish that will happens.

John: Don't worrying, I believed someday Britney will accept me.

Jake: Blessing you first, seafood and drinks coming.

Then 6 of them chat and eat the seafood and drink with pleasure.

Amity Park

Danny bought some dinner to Danielle in hotel eat, because Danny still must want to review the exam, but Danielle not mind, she said just can wish can like Bishop or Peterson outside good dinner, and Danny said after he finish exam, she will get outside dinner with Jacoby and Jen, and I can seen Fiona not just in online chat. So Danny is eat and review, and Danielle was eat, watch the comic and phone.

End Of Part 4

The End

Note: This is I, and Danny and Danielle still wasn't back, so it will have II, story will continue.


End file.
